The present invention relates to inflatable balloons and, more particularly, to decorative novelty balloons that may be interconnected with another.
For decades, inflatable balloons have been used for decoration and ornamentation, and also for general amusement. Latex balloons and non-latex balloons, e.g., Mylar(copyright) balloons, have been formed in a variety of entertaining shapes, such as animals and characters for use as toys and decoration. Such balloons have also been formed with a variety of designs and colors to embrace various themes, including birthdays, holidays, weddings and anniversaries. When used as decoration or ornamentation, it is often desirable to connect a number of balloons together to form a chain or array of such balloons. By connecting multiple balloons together, a variety of decorative structures, such as archways, can be constructed.
In the prior art, various methods have been used to connect balloons to one another. A common method of connecting balloons has been to use an adhesive, such as adhesive tape. While adhesive tape is effective in securing adjacent balloons to one another, it is undesirable because the tape may be difficult to remove once adhered, and the use of adhesive tape tends to weaken the balloon wall in the area of connection, which may cause the balloon to burst. Another common method of connecting balloons to one another has been to use strings or clips to tie or otherwise connect a number of balloons together by their stems. However, the process of tying the strings is labor intensive and, moreover, the strings add weight to the balloons, which may be undesirable in the case of buoyant, helium-filled balloons. Still another prior art method involves balloons formed with integral tabs and slots, wherein a tab from one balloon is inserted into the slot of an adjacent balloon and then secured thereto with a hook and loop fastener or an adhesive to connect the two adjacent balloons to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,353 issued to Myers discloses such an arrangement. However, formation of the integral tabs and slots complicates the manufacturing process, and the device still requires the use of an adhesive or other fastener to secure the balloons to one another. A problem with all of these prior art methods is that, once connected, it is often difficult to disconnect the balloons from one another without causing damage to the balloons.
Thus, there is a need for an improved manner of connecting decorative novelty balloons to one another, which addresses these problems of the prior art.
A general object of the present invention to provide a quick and easy mechanism for temporarily connecting adjacent balloons to one another. A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for connecting adjacent balloons without the need for adhesive, string, or other mechanical fasteners. Still another object of the invention is to provide a mechanism and method for connecting adjacent balloons to one another in a manner that permits them to be quickly and easily disconnected from one another, if desired, without causing damage to the balloons.
In general, an inflatable article of the present invention comprises a primary inflatable portion and at least one inflatable extension. The inflatable extension is connected to the primary inflatable portion. The inflatable extension has a generally hook-shaped configuration adapted for interlocking engagement with an inflatable, generally hook-shaped extension of another similar inflatable article in a manner to removably interlock the articles to one another when the articles are substantially inflated.
In another aspect of the present invention, an inflatable article comprises first and second sheets of flexible, substantially non-elastomeric, generally gas-impermeable material. Each of the first and second sheets has a peripheral edge portion. The first and second sheets are sealed to one another at their respective peripheral edge portions to define an inflatable volume between the first and second sheets. The first and second sheets are shaped to define a primary inflatable portion and at least one inflatable extension connected to the primary inflatable portion. The inflatable extension is adapted for interlocking engagement with an inflatable extension of another similar inflatable article in a manner to removably interlock the articles to one another when the articles are substantially inflated.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an inflatable article comprises a primary inflatable portion and at least one inflatable extension both being formed of a flexible, generally gas-impermeable material. The inflatable extension is connected to the primary inflatable portion in a manner so that an interior volume of the inflatable extension is in fluid communication with an interior volume of the primary inflatable portion. The inflatable extension exhibits resilient properties when the article is substantially inflated due to internal fluid pressure whereby temporary deformation of the inflatable extension results in a restoring force that biases the inflatable extension toward a normal, non-deformed position. The inflatable extension is adapted for resilient interlocking engagement with an inflatable extension of another similar inflatable article in a manner to removably interlock the articles to one another when the articles are substantially inflated.
In general, a method of interlocking a plurality of inflatable articles comprises the steps of: providing a plurality of inflatable articles; inflating said articles; and connecting said articles to one another. Each of the plurality of inflatable articles comprises a primary inflatable portion and at least one inflatable extension connected to the primary inflatable portion. The primary inflatable portion and inflatable extension are in fluid communication with one another. The inflatable portion of each article has a generally hook-shaped configuration. The inflatable articles are connected to one another by connecting the hook-shaped inflatable extensions to one another in a manner to removably interlock the articles with one another.
While the principal advantages and features of the present invention have been described above, a more complete and thorough understanding and appreciation of the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.